Lucky powers: Misao's arc
by songoku2006
Summary: On this edition of lucky powers. It's Misao's turn, she'll have a fun time with a special bag.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter one-The Anything Bag

(Near the exit of Ryoo High)

"Oh man, that feels good!" said a yellow eyed and dark brown-haired girl while stretching.

She had on a summer school uniform. Close to her was a girl with long orange hair with her forehead showing, courtesy of a headband. She also was wearing the same uniform.

"You seem in a better mood Misa-chan," replied Ayano to her friend with a smile.

Misao scratched her cheek. "I guess so; Hiiragi always just spends time with that chibi. It makes you a little sad doesn't it?"

Ayano sweat dropped at her friend's complaint, but can understand her friend's frustration. When it came between the two, they were the ones left out most of the time.

Ayano patted Misao's back.

"Cheer up Misa-chan. It's the weekend, so let's not get down," said Ayano to cheer up her friend.

Misao smiled at the statement. She looked at her friend.

"Your right Ayano, I still have that game to keep me company. What about you?" Misao asked, forgetting her problem.

"I'm thinking about trying a new recipe," replied Ayano softly with a finger on her chin.

Misao brighten up at hearing this.

"Are they sweets?"

Ayano nodded at her friend's question.

"Can you give me a call when there done or come over with them?" asked Misao, obviously wanting to eat the sweets her friend made.

"Sure Misa-chan. I need a second opinion on them," replied a smiling Ayano.

"Great, I'll see you later then," said Misao with a wave while running toward her house.

Ayano waved at her friend and started her own way home.

As for Misao, she kept on running toward her home at full speed. Suddenly she felt something crunch under her foot.

"What the?!" cried out the girl in shock, she stopped running to see what it was.

Curiously she looked down to see what caused it.

"A…bag?" asked Misao lost a seeing it.

Despite it having her foot on it, it seemed to be in excellent condition. It was fairly small, but could handle a couple of things.

Misao picked up the bag and looked around. The owner didn't seem to be around.

"What to do with you," muttered Misao while scratching her head.

Shrugging her shoulders, she decided to take it along. Maybe she could find the owner later. She continued on her way home, but didn't notice the bag lightly glowing.

(Later Kusakabe residence)

"I'm home," called out Misao while changing her shoes.

She didn't hear any reply, it seemed she was alone. She went on to her room. Misao placed her stuff on her desk and went off to change clothes.

Unknown to Misao, the bag had changed its form. It now looked sportier and blue colored.

"There we are," said Misao, now dressed in a pair of jean shorts and grey tank top.

She looked at her desk and become confused at seeing the bag she brought.

"That wasn't there," muttered the dark-brown haired girl.

She walked over to look at the bag more closely. Interesting enough, it seemed like, something that she would like to use for herself.

"Huh, well I guess it won't hurt to keep it," she muttered at the site.

She grabbed various things to test it. She opened it, but couldn't put them in.

"What the heck, why won't they go in?!" cried out Misao with rage.

Angrily she put the things on desk and stared at the bag.

"What's the deal is why you were on the ground? Because you don't work," she sighed. "Great, do I need an instruction manual for this thing?"

Suddenly Misao felt something in the bag. Curiously she reached into the bag and pulled out a thin book, its title 'guide to using your anything bag'.

"What on earth?" Misao asked confused.

She read the book and become confused at it. From what she read, this bag can make anything she wanted. But only one thing at a time and it can't destroy anything big. Like a whole city block, but a building maybe.

"I don't believe this! But if it's right…well it's worth a try," muttered Misao while rubbing her chin.

She put the book back into the bag. From what it said, if you have an item made by the bag and put it back in. You can make another item. The bag took the item and then looked like nothing was there.

"Okay let's see, what do I want hmm…how about a depantsing gun," Misao said to the bag jokily.

She then felt something in the bag. She reached in and pulled out a small gun looking device.

"It looks like a laser gun, but is it the thing I wanted?" asked Misao while waving it around the room.

Accidently she pulled the trigger which fired a red beam.

"Oh no!" cried out Misao in shock.

This thing seemed real! The beam hit a mirror in her room and bounced right back at her!

"Sweet mother of…!"

The beam hit her fully, but strangely it didn't do anything to her. Suddenly she felt a draft. She looked down and blushed at being short less. That showed off her lite yellow panties with a smiling face on the back.

"Okay, this bag is for real! Now let's put it back so, I can get my shorts back!" cried Misao while placing the ray gun back into the bag.

Amazing her shorts returned and the dark brown-haired girl sighed in relief. It seemed the part of whatever havoc caused by the bag's make, would return to normal.

"Hmm, what to do with it?" muttered Misao while looking at her bag.

There seem to be no limit on what she could do with it. An idea came to her.

"Here we go," said Misao with a smirk.

(Later-In the sky)

"Yes, this is the best thing ever!" cried out Misao while flying high in the air.

On her back was a jetpack that responded to her thoughts. She did a couple of moves and increased her speed.

'Is this what being a bird feels like,' thought Misao at feeling so free.

She smirked at seeing a cloud ahead.

"INCOMING!" yelled Misao while charging at the cloud full speed.

She entered the cloud and stuck her head out of the top.

"Man this is depressing. I thought a cloud would be _solider_, oh well," said a disheartened Misao.

*Vroom*

"WHOA!" yelled Misao now trying to regain control, a jet passed by that sent her flying.

She was able to gain control, she out a breath of relief.

"Time to land, before another plane comes," said Misao disheartened at her flight being cut short.

She was having so fun much flying, but it was getting dangerous now. She landed in an alley, no need to show off.

She took off the jetpack and placed back into her bag. She had it latched on one of her shorts loops.

With a hum and smile, Misao left the alley.

'What next, what next?!' thought Misao with anxiety at what to do next.

She couldn't think of anything to do.

"Oh back off a little Konata," said a familiar female voice.

Curiously Misao looked to see a girl around her age with purple hair in twin pigtails. She had on a simple violet shirt and dark colored shorts.

Close to her was a short blue haired girl with reddish t-shirt and brown shorts. Following them was a short purple haired with a sweat drop, dressed in an overall dress and white shirt.

"Oh come on, I'm only trying to increase our friendship," replied Konata with a smile.

"More like, you only want my points," Kagami stated flatly.

Konata sweat dropped at jab. Even Tsukasa sweat dropped at it.

'So this is where chibi is at. I wonder what there up…wait a minute! I can follow them,' thought the brown haired girl with a smirk.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a wrist band. After putting it on, she pressed a button and became invisible.

'I'm liking, this bag more and more,' thought a devious Misao, now walking behind the group quietly.

After following them for a while, the fang girl was starting to get bored.

'I've talk about this kind of stuff with them before, but it's not so much fun when you're out of it,' thought Misao with a sigh.

She was about to leave the group, but heard something troubling.

"What's with it you and Kusakabe, Konata?" asked Kagami with a sigh.

"All I'm saying is, why is she so tomboyish," said Konata with a shrug.

Kagami sighed again. "I don't know, why don't you ask her yourself? Better yet, find out by questioning her yourself," Kagami replied with steel.

"Hey, I'm not that boyish!" Konata said steely with a pout.

"Says the one, who makes boy-like comments," commented Kagami flatly.

Konata sweat dropped with Tsukasa laughing nervously.

Unknown to the trio, Misao heard it all and wasn't happy.

'Why that chibi, she better be…wait a minute! I'm invisible, so that means. I can get back at her!' thought Misao with a smirk.

The brown-haired girl thought of what to do. It came to her, with her revenge planed. Misao walked toward her prey, quietly as possible.

Konata only waited at the crosswalk with her friends. She felt something, but didn't pay attention to it.

'Okay, time to show you want I _learned_ from _my_ _family_!' thought Misao with a smirk with her hands in the girl's shorts holding a _certain_ _cloth_.

"Ahhh!" cried out Konata with shock.

Suddenly her two friends looked at her.

"What's wrong Kona-chan?!" asked a concerned Tsukasa, at hearing Konata's cry.

'The wedgie!' thought Misao, now pulling up the otaku's underwear even more.

Konata struggled with something. Kagami only raised an eyebrow up at her friend's antics.

Unknown to them, Misao suddenly let go of Konata's panties, and stepped back.

Konata tried to fix her problem.

'That's right. Fear its power,' thought Misao almost laughing at the site.

"I've been attacked!" Konata finally replied after fixing her problem.

"What?" Kagami asked.

Konata glared at her friend. "I've been _wedgie_ Kagami!"

Both the Hiiragi sisters looked confused at the statement.

"By whom Kona-chan, I didn't see anyone?" Tsukasa asked while looking around.

"It wasn't any of you?" asked the blue-haired girl with steel.

Tsukasa shook her head with her sister doing the same.

"Then who did it?" asked Konata looking for a clue.

'I'm not going tell you,' thought Misao still invisible.

Konata only shrugged. "I guess it was only my imagination."

Her friends agreed and walked off. Misao only watched them leave and started walking in the other direction.

'That was fun, what to do now? Hmm, why not see Ayano! I'm sure she will be ticked at this,' thought Misao running to go see her friend after turning visible.

(Later-Minegishi home)

Currenly Misao was ringing the doorbell. After a minute of waiting, Ayano answered the door.

"Oh hello Misa-chan," said Ayano surpised at seeing her friend.

Ayano had changed into lite green dress.

"Sorry I didn't call ahead, but there something I had to show you," said Misao with a smile.

"Okay, come on in, and I'll get you a drink," Ayano said while moving out of the way.

"Thanks," Misao thanked her friend while walking into the house.

Misao took off her shoes. The two friends walked into the house.

(Later-Ayano's room)

"Ah, that's good," said Misao finished drinking a glass of soda.

"So what brings you here Misa-chan? I didn't even start on making those sweets," the orange-haired girl asked curiously.

"Well you see, I found this bag," Misao showed it to her friend. "And it's not just any old bag."

Ayano tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"It's an anything bag," Misao answered with glee.

"I still don't understand Misa-chan? It just looks like an ordinary bag to me," said Ayano still confused.

"What I mean is, this bag can make anything you want," Misao answered while unclipping it from her shorts.

"Okay," Ayano replied not believing it.

Misao handed over the bag. Ayano took it and looked it over.

"How does it work?" Ayano asked her friend.

"You tell it what you want and reach into it," Misao instructed.

'Might as well try it,' thought Ayano nervously.

Her friend can at times came up with the craziest ideas.

"How about a nice dress," Ayano said to the bag.

They waited, but nothing appeared. Ayano looked at her friend, waiting for an answer.

"That's odd, it should have worked," muttered Misao while rubbing her chin.

"You're sure Misa-chan?" asked Ayano flatly.

"I'm sure Ayano! It made me a jetpack and me invisible! It worked when…hold on!" Misao suddenly yelled out in realization.

Ayano only stayed quiet.

"Maybe it only works if I tell to," Misao replied.

"It's worth a shot," Ayano said to her friend with a shrug.

Misao nodded. "Okay, make a dress for Ayano," she ordered at the bag.

Suddenly Ayano felt something in the bag. Curiously, she opened it and out came a beautiful white dress.

"Oh my, this is so beautiful!" Ayano exclaimed at seeing it.

It was pure white with a row of roses on the top. The fabric almost felt like silk. Ayano stood up to look at it better. It seemed to be the right size for her.

"Why don't you try it on," Misao said to her friend.

"Can I really?" asked Ayano anxious to try it on.

Misao nodded. "Sure you can."

Ayano smiled and started undressing. After a minute, she was in the dress.

"Incredible, it's fits me perfectly," muttered Ayano in awe of the dress.

"I'll say it does," Misao agreed with her friend.

Ayano walked around with it dreamily. Suddenly Misao remembered an important detail.

"Ayano, you need to be careful," Misao warned her friend.

"Huh, why is that?" asked Ayano, now looking at her friend.

"From what the instructions said if anything from the bag gets damaged. It will totally fall apart, no matter what," Misao explained.

Ayano looked confused, but nodded in understanding. Everything that Misao said so far had come true.

"I wonder if, I can get a picture of it," muttered Ayano while rubbing her chin.

"Why not," replied the orange-haired, now walking toward her desk.

She found her cellphone and set it up for taking a picture.

"Misa-chan can you, take a picture of me please?" asked Ayano to the brown-haired girl.

"Sure thing Ayano," replied Misao, now getting up.

Ayano give the cellphone to her friend and walked over to spot to take the picture. However, she didn't notice her dress got caught on her desk.

"Ayano stop! The dress is-"

*RIP*

"Huh?" asked Ayano at hearing the noise.

They both looked to see, that a little tear was made. It seemed nothing was going to happen, but suddenly.

*Splat*

The dress melted away, leaving Ayano only in her underwear. Interesting enough, she didn't wet from the dress melting.

Ayano blushed at seeing what happened. However, Misao started to laugh at the site.

"Ha, Ha, I don't believe it!" Misao said while holding her sides.

Ayano looked at Misao.

"I know you like Rirattanu, but I didn't know this much!" exclaimed Misao while pointing at Ayano.

Ayano stiffened at the jab. Misao didn't get a good look earlier, but she can see it clearly now.

Her panties were a lite orange with a raccoon-like animal on it. On the waist band had Rirattanu on it also. Her bra even had the mascot on it, along with being an orange color.

"I wonder what your boyfriend would think," replied a still laughing Misao.

Suddenly a throbbing vein appeared on Ayano's head.

"Misao," Ayano said slowly at her friend.

Suddenly Misao stiffened in fright. Ayano now glared at her friend.

"Y-yes Ayano," Misao replied shakily.

"I wouldn't be laughing at me. Remember, you have a _special_ _pair_ yourself," said Ayano tightly.

Misao started to sweat nervously, getting the message.

"So you better, not be laughing at this! I know you have those sun panties or your meat ones hidden at home!" Ayano replied with rage.

"I'm sorry Ayano, I'm sorry," Misao apologized to her friend franticly.

"Accepted, now let me get dressed," said the half-dressed girl with a nod.

Ayano then went off to get dressed. Misao sighed in relief at seeing her friend calm down.

'Thank Kami; I was able to calm her down. I don't need the beast to waken again,' thought Misao, remembering the last time this happened.

She still had the shivers from it.

Ayano finished dressing into her clothes from before.

"So what now Misa-chan?" asked Ayano, now looking at her friend.

"I don't know, I've done tried from everything," answered the fang girl with a sigh.

"Well, why don't you go home and return tomorrow," said Ayano simply.

Misao hummed while rubbing her chin.

"Why not, let's call it day. I'll come back tomorrow and we can have some more fun with the bag," replied Misao with a nod.

"Just as long as it, not with clothes again," said the orange-haired girl nervously.

Misao sweat dropped in understanding. They didn't need a repeat of that including her own misshape earlier today.

"Okay, I'll swing by tomorrow. Why not call me when you want me to come over," replied Misao.

Ayano nodded. "I'll do that, by the time you get here. I'll have a batch of sweets waiting for us," replied the girl with a smile.

"Oh yeah, that's sounds great!" Misao said with glee, liking the idea.

Ayano only smiled at her friend's outburst.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Ayano," said Misao, now getting ready to go home.

"Take care Misa-chan," replied Ayano with a wave.

Misao only waved with smile and left the room. Ayano sighed at seeing her friend's departure.

'That was interesting event; I wonder what we can do tomorrow. I guess we'll find out. Though, I would have liked to keep that dress, it was so beautiful,' thought the girl with sadness, at losing such a beautiful dress.

Ayano just went off to do her chores for the day.

As for Misao, she kept on walking toward her house thinking.

'I would have liked to have a pair of running shoes from bag, sadly it couldn't make them,' thought the girl sadly.

She tried to do it earlier, but only got one shoe. So she went with a jetpack which still was fun. Suddenly she brightened at an idea.

'Ho, ho that game boss better be ready. It might be possible, so let's find out!" thought Misao with a smirk.

Lately on a game she has been playing, she couldn't beat that levels boss, but now. She could be able to finally beat its butt.

With a smirk, the gamer run on home. She had a date with a game.

To be continued

A/N any comments or reviews most welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter two-Bag Antics

(Ayano's home-kitchen)

In the kitchen, Ayano hummed while getting out a tray of baked goods. She placed them on the counter and nodded at her work.

She was dressed in a simple plaid dress. She didn't have her headband on, so her hair was mostly straight.

'They are done now, they just need to cool for a bit,' Ayano looked at the clock. 'I wonder where Misa-chan is at. I know she should be here soon,' thought the girl concerned.

Strange that the energetic girl sounded tried when she talked to her. After a few more minutes, the sweets were ready to eat.

*Ring*

Ayano rose up at hearing the doorbell ringing. With a smile, she went to answer the door. She opened it to see her friend.

Misao was dressed in blue jeans and a reddish t-shirt.

"Hello Misa-chan, you're looking tried," said Ayano at seeing her friend's look.

It looked like Misao was pretty tried. She almost has bags under her eyes.

Misao let out a big yawn. Ayano sweat dropped at the site.

"I am Ayano," Misao answered her friend while walking into the house.

"Why are you so tried Misa-chan?" asked a worried Ayano.

"I was playing my games almost all night long," Misao answered after changing her shoes.

"How did it go?" asked Ayano wondering about it.

"I beat it! Finally after all this time," replied Misao in glee with a big smile.

"That's good Misa-chan," said a nervous Ayano with a smile.

"Enough with game talking, I'm ready for my victory sweets," replied Misao with a fist in the air.

"Okay, there ready to eat," Ayano replied with a smile.

The two friends walked into the kitchen. Misao almost drooled at the site of the baked goods.

"Oh man, they look so yummy," replied Misao ready to eat them.

"They do," Ayano agreed while getting two plates.

However, Misao already grabbed one and started eating it.

"Darn, this is so delicious Ayano!" exclaimed Misao enjoying her treat.

"You could have waited for the plate Misa-chan," Ayano replied a little tightly, but not harshly.

She knows how her friend gets around food.

Misao only munched on her treat with gusto. She took a plate from Ayano and placed it under her treat.

Ayano started to eat her own, however she hummed in thought.

"What's on your mind Ayano?" asked a curious Misao after finishing her muffin.

"I'm not sure, it's too sweet," replied Ayano while rubbing her chin in thought.

Misao hummed in thought, suddenly she thought of something.

"Why not find out," said Misao reaching into her anything bag after placing it on the counter.

Ayano titled her head.

Misao pulled out a device. That looked gun-like, but with a screen on the back with dials.

"What's that Misa-chan?" asked Ayano at seeing the thing.

"This is a scan and changer," Misao answered while pointing it a muffin.

Misao became confused at seeing the screen. Ayano raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, is this right Ayano?" asked Misao while showing Ayano the screen.

Ayano looked it over and nodded. "That's everyone I added, let's see here."

Ayano started to tinker with the dials. Misao handed over the gun, since Ayano was getting busy with it.

"There we go," muttered Ayano after a little more tinkering.

The baker took a bite of the muffin and nodded in approval.

"That's better, I better to write it down," replied Ayano.

Misao only become more confused.

"What are you talking about Ayano?" asked Misao trying to understand what her friend was doing.

"Oh, I'm sorry Misa-chan. I'm making changes to the recipe, since it was sweeter then intended," Ayano answered while placing the device down.

Misao nodded. She could cook a little, but baking was lost to her.

Ayano went off to a spot; she started writing on a piece of paper.

Misao picked up the scanner, looking over the information again.

She sighed. 'I don't understand any of this. Oh well, time to put it away.'

Misao was about to put the device, but accidently pressed the trigger. She stiffened, remembering the last time this happened. However, nothing happened.

She sighed in relief now looking at the device. She could now see everything about Ayano. With her curiously to high, Misao looked at something.

Ayano heard her friend chucking. She sweat dropped at this.

"You're doing it again Ayano!" exclaimed Misao.

Ayano looked at her friend confused.

"What are talking about?" asked Ayano not totally sure about this.

Misao smirked. "I'll let you know."

"Oh no, you better not being thinking about _that_!" exclaimed a scared Ayano.

Ayano moved to stop her friend, but didn't make it in time.

Part of Ayano's dress disappeared and with it. She showed off her cherry panties that were lite pink, on the front had a bow and two fills.

"Misa-chan!" screamed Ayano covering her panties.

"Oh come on Ayano. We're alone here, so don't worry," replied Misao with a waving hand.

Ayano glared at her. Suddenly, Misao smirked.

"Oh no, what are you planning now?" asked Ayano with steel.

After working on the dials, it became clear to Ayano. Misao changed her panties, they became a string type. That is colored red with lace and roses on the waist.

"MISAO!" yelled Ayano blushing at this change.

Misao sweated nervously at seeing her friend's anger.

"Now Ayano, please don't get so mad. I'm only trying to help you," Misao pleaded to her friend.

Ayano calmed down, but had an idea.

"Okay, but where did get the idea for this kind of underwear?" Ayano asked while walking slowly to her friend.

Misao rubbed her chin. "I'm sure it was in a magazine," replied Misao unsure.

"Oh, that's unusual of you Misa-chan. Why were you looking in one of those?" asked Ayano still walking toward her target.

Misao put down her device, thinking about it.

'Just a little closer,' thought Ayano anxiously while moving slowly to her target.

Misao only kept thinking.

Suddenly, Ayano grabbed the device.

"Huh, what the?" asked a shocked Misao at this.

"Now it's _my_ _turn_," Ayano said with a devious smirk.

Misao sweated nervously at this.

"Now Ayano, let's not be hasty. I was only joking," Misao pleaded.

However, Ayano scanned her friend and smirked.

"You keep laughing at me, but you're no different Misa-chan," Ayano teased at finding something.

Misao stiffened with a blush.

'Oh no, she knows about my _special_ _underwear_!' thought Misao trying to stop her friend.

*Thud*

Misao fell down; she looked to see what caused it. Her pants somehow fused together.

"What is this?!" said Misao in shock.

Ayano only smirked. Misao realized that it was Ayano's handwork.

"Ayano please stop this," Misao begged her friend.

Ayano hummed while rubbing her chin.

"Hmm, no Misa-chan," Ayano answered with a smile.

Misao turned blue at the answer. Suddenly, she felt a daft and looked to see. That her pants were gone!

"EEKKK!" screamed the fang girl embarrassment.

"Not so much fun now is it?" replied a devious Ayano to her friend.

Misao tried to cover her panties. She couldn't, her shirt wasn't long enough. She only kept showing off her red boy shorts, covered with little meatballs.

"Here we go," muttered Ayano working on the device.

"Oh no, what are you doing now?!" asked Misao in fear at hearing this.

She got her answer. Ayano changed her panties into a bikini style. That had lace on the waist with a big bow in the front.

"Ayano," muttered Misao embarrassed.

"Oh come on Misa-chan, they look nice on you," replied Ayano softly with a smile.

"I guess, but you know how I am with this kind of stuff," replied Misao reserved.

Ayano patted her friends back.

"I'm done Misa-chan, now how do we get our normal clothes back?" asked Ayano while showing the device.

"Just return it back into the bag. That should return everything to normal," Misao answered the question.

Ayano nodded and did that. Their clothes retuned and they checked there under clothes. They returned to before this happened.

"Thank Kami-sama, there back," Misao replied with relief.

"Why are you so happy?" asked a curious Ayano with a raised eyebrow.

She was relieved to have her clothes back, but Misao seemed happier than her.

"Because those panties are extremely hard to find Ayano, I had to look high and low for them," the fang girl answered simply.

Ayano laughed nervously at the answer.

"So what now Misa-chan?" asked Ayano trying to change the subject.

"I'm not sure. We could try flying, but it's too dangerous with all the airplanes," said Misao rubbing her chin.

"You went flying yesterday?" asked Ayano.

Misao nodded. "Yep, it was fun!"

"Did you wedgie Izumi-chan also?" asked Ayano.

"What? How did you know?!" replied Misao shocked.

"I talked with Tsukasa-chan, and she told me about it," Ayano answered simply.

Misao slowly backed away from her friend, ready for anything.

"I'm not going to hurt you Misa-chan. I'm curious as to why you did that?" replied Ayano to calm her friend.

Misao let out a sigh of relief. "Okay you see. The chibi was making fun of my so-called _boyish_ _ways_. I don't know why she has the right! I don't see her trying to act feminine!"

Ayano went over to her friend and patted Misao's back. Misao calmed down with it.

"There, there I know you're sensitive about those kinds of things, Misa-chan. Don't let it get you down," muttered Ayano softly to her friend.

Misao only sighed.

Ayano know how hard it was for Misao to act feminine. She barely has anyone show her, not even her mom acted like it. So naturally she acts like a tomboy because of not knowing how to act feminine.

"Thanks Ayano, so flying is out?" replied the fang girl.

Ayano nodded.

"Hmm…so something that's like flying, but not as dangerous," muttered Misao in concentration.

Ayano only waited for an answer. Suddenly, Misao thought of something.

"I know!" Misao looked at her friend. "Ayano get some pants on."

Ayano become confused at the request, but went off to change.

"Oh right! This is going to be good," muttered Misao excited at her plan.

(Later-an abandoned building)

"Whoa! Is this is what flying feels like Misa-chan?" asked Ayano while floating in the air.

Ayano changed into a t-shirt that was tucked into her green pants. Misao didn't tuck in her t-shirt not caring about showing off her red sports bra at times.

"Not quit, but close," Misao answered trying to moving around.

The two girls were floating around the building, thanks to anti-gravity device. So far, they had fun.

"I still can't believe this is possible," muttered Ayano in wonder.

She was starting to get the hang of being weightless. Ayano swim to the wall and with precise timing. She landed on it and shot back to the middle.

"Way to go Ayano!" cheered Misao with a clap.

Ayano bowed at the praise with a smile.

"Alright, it's my turn," replied Misao with a smirk.

After saying this, she flew to ground. Landing on the ground, Misao shot up to the roof while doing a somersault. Misao landed on the roof and pushed back to the ground.

"That's how you do it!" exclaimed Misao with a pose on the ground.

Ayano giggled while clapping.

"Thank you, thank you," replied Misao bowing at the applause.

Ayano stopped clapping and went on to enjoy herself some more.

As for Misao, she floated upwards. She started thinking about her newfound power.

'I'm beginning to think, it's too much power for me to have,' thought Misao with a hum.

Even though she couldn't do any major damage, she could find other ways of getting people hurt.

"What's wrong Misa-chan?" asked Ayano close to her friend.

"Huh, oh sorry Ayano, I'm just thinking," replied Misao.

"About your power," said Ayano.

Misao nodded. "I'm starting to think, I'm not the right person for it."

"How come Misa-chan?" asked Ayano curiously.

"What if I use something very bad like a…farting gun," answered Misao.

Ayano laughed at Misao's deadly weapon.

"Oh come on Ayano! You could suffocate from that," Misao said with a pout.

"Sorry, but that doesn't sound so bad. Seriously, I don't you cause any permanent damage. Your bag's power doesn't last too long, but I don't think you would do anything to hurt anyone. Well expect you play a joke on them," said Ayano softly.

"I guess so, it's just the power of this bag is a bit much," replied Misao.

Ayano nodded, but smirked. She floated to her friend.

"Tag your, it!" said Ayano after touching Misao and floating away.

"Hey," said Misao looked at Ayano.

However, Misao only smirked at the challenge. They had their games like this, but never one with anti-gravity before.

"Your better watch it Ayano. Remember my track record," Misao said to her friend deviously.

Ayano only give her the red eye.

"Oh, it's on!" replied Misao now chasing her friend.

The two friends continued with their game of tag.

(Morning-Misao's room)

Currently the fang girl was looking over a wrist band.

"Dang his one is no good. I so want to have super speed, but this darn thing! Keeps slipping off!" said an enraged Misao.

When she activated it, it seemed to fall off for some reason, maybe from the vibrations that she made while in fast mode. She tried tightening it, but no luck so far.

Worse yet, she looked like a baka when falling out of super speed mode.

"Darn it, what does it take for me to get super speed?! I so want it!" Misao replied in frustration at being denied her wish.

She laid down trying to think of what to do.

'What about shirt or pants? Hmm…that might work, but what if it gets cut. I'm exposed no matter what I choose,' Misao planed her next move.

She scratched her head thinking. She got an idea that made her blush.

'Well that could work, but it's embarrassing,' thought Misao while sitting up.

She put her currently device up. With a sigh, Misao reached into the bag. She pulled out a pair of panties. The panties were blue covered with lightning bolts. Even the front bow had a lightning bolt on it.

'Talk about an interesting choice, but I didn't think enough on the look,' thought a sweat dropping Misao.

Misao took off her shorts and her panties. Misao put on the speed panties. She also put on her shorts back on.

'Well they don't feel different, but how to activate them?' thought Misao while rubbing her chin.

She felt a feeling come to her.

'Okay, here we go.'

Misao focused and everything slowed down. She moved around the room and was able to stay in this mode longer. With a grin, Misao ran out of her room.

She explored her house and neighborhood. She could even lessen the speed and increase it at will. After a while Misao went back to her room. She let her speed go back to normal.

"Man that was fun! It's like, I'm a super hero!" exclaimed Misao in glee.

Misao became thrilled at an idea.

"I could even be in the Olympics with this!" said Misao chucking darkly.

However, she shot that idea down. Many things could go wrong with it.

"Oh well, what could I do with this ability," muttered Misao while rubbing her chin.

The pranking possibilities were endless, but still limited.

"For this one, it will be good for fast pranks, but not for slow ones. I need to stop time and it's easier to. I don't have to change clothes for it," muttered Misao while changing clothes.

Done with this, she put her lighting panties into the bag.

'Now what to do, Ayano is busy today. I so want to do something with the bag, but what?' thought Misao while rubbing her chin thinking.

She didn't feel like staying at home. The sun was shining and it wasn't going to get hot. The perfect day for looking around town…that's it!

"Time for a little _snooping_," muttered Misao with mischief.

She reached into her bag for the item needed.

(Later-a rooftop)

'So this is what it feels like to be a spy,' thought Misao invisible.

Unlike last time, she was wearing a tactical suit. It helped to keep her cool along with collecting information on her target.

'I haven't found a good target yet,' Misao thought while looking around.

There wasn't anybody around that she can recall. She saw a trio of girls.

The shortest one was wearing a white t-shirt with reddish shorts. The second tallest one had a gray sleeveless shirt along with a beige shorts. The third member that was tallest one of the group wearied a green t-shirt with a yellowish pants.

'I've seen them before…oh! That's chibi's cousin and her friends. I wonder what there up to?' thought Misao looking at group.

Suddenly, a message popped up on her visor. It said 'going to meet up with their friend'.

'Amazing, I didn't know that I could find information on my target, this is good! I wonder what else it can tell me,' thought Misao curious.

The visor responded and Misao's eyes widened in shock.

'What the, I can there underpants clearly as day!' thought Misao shocked.

Yutaka's lite green panty had a smiling dog on the back. It also had the dog's breed, a Corgi. Her pink camisole had little dogs on it.

Minami's white panty had piano keys on it, making it look like a piano. Minami's camisole had various musical instruments on it.

With Patricia's panty being the most unusual one of the group, her choice had hearts with moe close to them. Even her bra had the same look.

'Okay, I wasn't that curious,' thought Misao with a sweat drop.

The image went back to normal. Misao slapped her face with her hand.

'I've become a fan service magnet of some-kind. Oh well, time to look around a little more and think of my next move. There is school tomorrow,' thought the fang girl was a smirk.

She couldn't help, but want to get a little payback at Hiiragi. There are times that smarty pants altitude gets annoying.

Misao sighed. 'I'll wait on that. No reason to prank her, unless I'm given a reason to, time for me to get down.'

The fang girl started to get off the roof. The same way she got up there, by use of the suits functions.

The rope lowered her down into the alleyway. Misao unhooked the rope and reeled it in.

'That's was an interesting experience, so off to my next performance,' thought Misao while walking away.

*Rip*

'Oh no, I've must have got caught on something!' thought Misao sweating nervously.

*Pop*

Her suit busted into little pieces, but luckily for her. She had on her earlier clothes.

"Thank goodness, I was able to wear something under my tactical suit. That's the last thing I need, to be only in my underwear while in the street," said the fang girl with relief.

She continued her walk. After a few minutes she saw a short, orange-haired woman wearing simple clothes.

'That's Sakuraba-sensei, what's she up?' thought Misao curious.

The short teacher went into an ice cream shop and after a minute. She walked out with an ice cream cone.

"So that's she was doing getting an ice cream. Can't blame her, it's getting a little hot and it's the right time for…it," Misao said deviously.

Time for a little payback with some help from the anything bag, Misao reached into it. She pulled out a stop watch and pressed the button.

Everything around the brown-haired stopped.

"Oh yeah, time freeze!" exclaimed Misao with a smirk.

Misao walked over to her teacher.

"Don't mind if I do," replied the fang girl simply while reaching for the ice cream.

Misao took a bite of the stolen ice cream.

"Hmm the sweet taste of chocolate ice cream. It tastes like victory," replied the fang girl walking away.

After a short bit, time returned to normal.

"What the hell is this?!" screamed Hikaru in rage.

She just had a chocolate ice cream, but it now was gone! She looked around, but no sign of it.

"Dammit, what happened to it? Ice cream just doesn't disappear like that," muttered the teacher.

Sadly, she couldn't come up an explanation. Hikaru left the place confused and sadly. No sweet ice cream to enjoy.

(The next day)

Misao hummed while changing into her uniform.

"There we go, everything is in order," muttered Misao with a smile.

She checked her school bag, all of her books were in there along with her anything bag.

"I wonder if I should go speedy," said Misao while rubbing her chin.

She shook her head.

"Nope, I'll save that one for later. For now, let's get moving to school. I need to meet up with Ayano for today," said Misao.

With that said, the fang girl left the room to start her day.

To be continued

A/N comments or reviews most welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter three-Going to War

(With Misao)

"Morning Ayano," Misao called out to her friend.

"Morning Misa-chan," Ayano replied back with a smile at her friend.

Misao walked close to her friend.

"So how's it going?" asked Misao.

"Okay, what about you?"

"I'm good."

Ayano looked at Misao very carefully.

"What' wrong Ayano, do I have something on my face?" asked the fang girl with a sweat drop.

"No it just that…do you have your _bag_?" asked Ayano reserved.

Misao smiled while showing Ayano the bag.

"Misa-chan, please don't go overboard with it, please," Ayano requested to her friend.

"No promises," Misao replied with a smirk.

'Oh kami, please help anyone on the receiving end of her antics,' thought Ayano with a sweat drop.

The two teenagers kept walking toward there school. They could now see Konata with the Hiiragi sisters.

"Hello Hiiragi, Hiiragi sister and chibi," Misao greeted the group with a smirk.

Even Ayano greeted them with a smile. She and Tsukasa started talking while walking to school.

"Morning Miska-kichi, why are you so happy?" asked Konata while looking at Misao suspiciously.

"Oh nothing you should worry about," replied Misao simply with a wave.

'I feel you know something missy. You have that look, well bring it on! I'll show you a prank or two,' thought Konata with steel.

Misao only kept walking to her classroom without a care in the world. Everyone else went into the building, ready for the day.

(Later)

Misao tried to stay awake in the middle of a lecture from her teacher.

'Darn, this is long. I'm getting so sleepy here,' thought the fang girl trying to awake.

She was even temped to get her anything bag, but didn't want the risk.

*Ring*

"Okay, don't forget you have a test coming up," said the teacher at the blackboard.

Every student gave a groan at the statement.

'Nice gift sensei. Time for the next boring lesson,' thought Misao while getting her books together.

Finished with packing everything, the fang girl left the room.

'Man, I'm going to go crazy. This is so boring!' thought Misao walking to her next classroom.

Unknown to the fang girl, she was being followed.

'Now, time for a little snooping,' thought Konata while watching her prey.

Misao knows something and she was going to find out. Konata kept following the girl.

So far, nothing was out of the ordinary.

'Darn you, nothing so far,' thought Konata with a groan.

Misao stopped and looked back.

Konata ducked out of the way.

'Did she saw me, I better get out of here!' thought the spy running away.

However, time stopped. Calmly, Misao walked toward the otaku.

"I was right, someone was following me," said Misao while glaring at the otaku.

Misao looked over her tracker.

"Hmm what to do with you," muttered Misao.

She was even temped to take off the otaku's skirt, but that was going too far. Misao smirked at an idea.

"Time for a _makeover_," muttered Misao while getting out a marker.

She drew on Konata's face. Misao nodded at her handwork and went to her next classroom.

Time returned to normal. Konata run off to her classroom. She entered the room with a sigh.

'Made it,' thought Konata in relief at not being caught and not late for class.

She kept walking into the classroom. She heard laughing from everyone.

Konata walked to her seat and looked around. What was so funny?

Konata looked behind her to see a pink-haired girl with glasses.

"Hey Miyuki-san," Konata called out to the girl.

Miyuki looked at Konata and tried not to laugh. Konata raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Izumi-san," answered a chuckling Miyuki.

"What's so darn funny?" asked Konata confused.

Miyuki tried to stop laughing. "I-I'm sorry Izumi-san! It's your face, it has funny drawings on it," she said.

Konata became shocked at this information.

"My face!" exclaimed Konata pointing at her face.

Miyuki nodded and found a mirror. Konata looked into the mirror and her jaw dropped.

"What in the name of anime is this?!" said the otaku in shock.

They each made her face look ridiculous. There was even one that said nice try spy.

"She knew, but how did she do this?" asked Konata trying to think of an answer.

Meanwhile, Miyuki fished out moist wipes.

"Here Izumi-san, this should help you," said Miyuki handing them over.

Konata thanked her friend while taking the wipes. She started to work on removing the marks. With some hard work, they were removed.

"Okay everyone, get your books out," said the teacher for this class.

The students started their lesson. While this was going on, Konata thought about her makeup.

'How did Miska-kichi do that? There was no way I'm going to lie down! She wants a prank war, she will get one!' thought Konata with a clenched fist.

She will have her revenge on the fang girl.

(Later-lunchtime)

Misao calmly got out her lunch at her desk. Ayano joined her, no sign of Kagami. That wasn't unusual.

"Misa-chan have you used your bag?" asked Ayano softly.

Misao nodded while taking out of a meatball.

"Who was it?" asked Ayano nervously.

"It was the chibi," Misao answered after eating the meatball.

"Huh, why Izumi-chan?" asked Ayano with a tilted head.

"She was spying on me so, I've let her know how I feel on lousy spying," replied Misao simply.

Ayano laughed nervously while taking out her lunch. The two started eating there lunch with their usual talking.

Konata watched them from the doorway, trying to be discreet as possible.

'What's your secret? I'm going to find it,' thought Konata calmly eating her cornet.

This time, she'll be ready for anything.

"What are you doing Izumi?" asked a female voice.

Konata stiffened and looked to see, Hikaru glaring at her.

"Hello Sakuraba-sensei," Konata whimpered to the teacher.

Hikaru crossed her arms. "I asked a question, what are doing by _my_ _classroom_?"

Konata turned blue. "Well um…I was…"

"Just spit it out," Hikaru ordered.

Konata sighed in defeat. "I was watching Miska-kichi."

Hikaru growled. "Okay, but don't do at school! More importantly, not at my classroom, so get out of here!"

Konata ran away from the teacher. Everyone in the classroom sweat dropped at seeing this.

"Izumi-chan was here. I hope she is okay, Sakuraba-sensei can be mean when she wants to…" said Ayano now lost at seeing Misao gone.

Ayano looked around for her friend; there was no sign of her. Misao also had finished her lunch.

"Where did she go? I'm sure that, oh no!" exclaimed Ayano in realization.

Misao could have gone after Konata. Ayano got up to search for her friend.

Konata arrived at her usual eating spot.

"There you are Konata. Where were you?" asked Kagami flatly.

Konata sweat dropped while walking toward her friends.

"I was…spying on Miska-kichi," Konata answered sheepishly.

"Why were you spying on her?" asked Kagami with steel.

"I must know my opponent in war," answered the otaku rubbing the back of her head.

"Man, you need to stop Konata. Kusakabe will get mad," said Kagami with a sigh.

Even Tsukasa and Miyuki looked concerted at this.

"I can't help it Kagami. She knows something and I want to know what it is," replied Konata close to the group.

Kagami groaned at the reply.

"Izumi-san, what makes you say that?" asked Miyuki.

"She has that air, I know it!" replied Konata.

Kagami only sighed.

'So that's why you're spying on me,' thought Misao invisible.

She was behind the otaku. With sigh, she was about to leave.

"Excuse me," said a voice.

Everyone looked to see Ayano.

"Oh hello Aya-chan," greeted Tsukasa with a smile.

"Hello Tsukasa-chan, I'm sorry if I interpreting anything, but have you seen Misa-chan?" asked Ayano.

They shook their heads. Ayano hummed in thought.

'Ayano sure is sharp. Oh well, time for me to leave,' thought Misao leaving the classroom.

"Okay, thanks for your help," Ayano thanked the group and left.

Konata's group only shrugged, not knowing what was going on.

Ayano walked onward to her classroom.

"I'm here Ayano," said a familiar voice.

Ayano almost jumped out of her skin. She looked to see Misao behind her.

"Misa-chan, don't scare me like that!" exclaimed Ayano with a hand on her beating heart.

"Sorry Ayano," Misao apologized to her friend.

"Where were you?" asked a much calmer Ayano.

"Finding the reason why chibi was spying on me," Misao answered.

"So you were in the classroom," stated Ayano.

Misao nodded.

"You didn't um do anything?" asked Ayano nervously.

"Nope," Misao replied simply.

Ayano let out a sigh of relief.

*Ring*

"Come on Misa-chan, we need to get our next class," said Ayano while walking to her next class.

Misao followed her friend calmly.

(Later)

"Finally done," said Misao while stretching, walking outside the school.

Ayano only smiled at her friend, also glad for school ending for the day.

'There you are, now how am I'm going to get my information,' thought Konata watching Misao.

"Konata, please stop with your so-called spying," Kagami said flatly.

Konata looked at her friends. Even Miyuki and Tsukasa looked worried at the otaku's act.

"But Kagami, don't you want to know what she's hiding?" asked Konata with pleading eyes.

"No, I don't!" Kagami replied with a glare.

Konata however clenched her fist.

"Okay, but I'm not giving it up! I'll find it," exclaimed Konata with enthusiasm.

Konata ran off to catch up with her prey.

"Let's go home everyone," said Kagami with a sweat drop.

Miyuki and Tsukasa nodded, with their own sweat drops.

The trio of girls went off to their homes. As for their blue-haired friend, she caught up to Misao.

'Alright, now how to get my information?' thought Konata with a glare.

She was going to be very cautious this time. This was like an anime, when spying. They always had something stop them, not this time!

The two friends kept talking about their day. This made Konata smirk.

'That's it, tell me your secret,' thought Konata trying to listen in.

"I can't believe that chibi," said Misao with a sigh.

"Why is that Misa-chan?" asked Ayano confused.

"She so wants to know my secret, that she turned to spying to get it," Misao replied with a weak laugh.

Ayano chuckled weakly at this.

A throbbing vein appeared on Konata's head.

'Ooh it's on girl,' thought the otaku with a growl.

"But let's face it. She will never beat my easily, not with my anything bag," said a smug Misao while getting it out.

'Huh, what kind of bag is that?' thought Konata with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess that gives you edge, provided it doesn't backfire at you," said Ayano simply.

Misao nodded with a sweat drop. Remembering the mistakes she had with the bag.

'What are they talking about? What's so special about a bag,' thought Konata.

Konata got a devious idea. Konata stretched a little and readied herself for running.

Misao was about to put her bag up.

'Now!' thought Konata running for her target.

Konata was able to grab the bag from Misao.

"What, hey that's my bag chibi!" exclaimed Misao while shaking a fist at the otaku.

Konata kept running with her prize.

"Oh yeah," Misao growled at this.

"Here Ayano," said Misao handing over her school bag.

Ayano caught it barely.

"Misa-chan," said a confused Ayano.

Misao took off running after the otaku.

"Wait Misa-chan," Ayano said trying to catch up with the two.

She wasn't out of shape, but those two were beyond her capabilities.

"What does this bag do?" asked Konata at a corner.

She tried to open the bag, but it wouldn't open for her.

"What is this? This is worse than a stubborn bag of potato chips," grumbled Konata at the bag's resistance.

"There you are chibi!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

Konata turned blue and looked to see Misao. The fang girl was running at her with full speed.

"Great, time to get running again," muttered Konata.

She could just return the bag, but she was too curious to stop right now. The chase was on again.

"Give me, my bag back right now!" Misao ordered to the otaku with rage.

"I'll will when you tell me, what is up with this thing," Konata shot back.

Misao only growled and increased her speed. She tried to catch up with Konata, but it wasn't easy. That darn girl was fast, despite her laziness.

Ayano just saw the back of Misao.

"There they are," muttered Ayano breathing heavily.

She needs to stop them, they could get hurt. Ayano continued with her chase.

As for the two, they kept running on the sidewalk. Various people moved out of there way.

'That's it! I've had with this chase,' thought Misao with a grunt.

"Make a smoke screen," Misao ordered to the bag.

Konata become confused at the order. Suddenly, a pipe came out of the bag.

"What in the name of!"

A cloud of smoke erupted from the pipe, covering Konata in smoke.

Konata stopped while coughing. Misao smirked running for the cloud.

The smoke started to clear. Konata could now see much better.

"Gotha!" Misao exclaimed in victory, she retrieved her bag.

Misao pushed down the pipe into the bag and started running away.

"Hey, that was dirty," said Konata with a pout.

Misao give her the red eye while running.

"Misa-chan, look out!" screamed Ayano in fear.

Misao looked in front to see Ayano right there.

"Oh no!" said Misao trying to stop.

From this action she lost her footing.

"Miso-chan!" screamed Ayano in shock at seeing her friend rolling on the ground.

To matters worse.

*RIP*

Her skirt got ripped off by a fire hydrant. Luckily she didn't get hurt when she stopped her rolling.

"Oh man, that has to be embarrassing," muttered Konata close to the site.

Desperately, Ayano tried to look for something for her exposed friend.

Misao got up and saw the damage done.

Misao blushed at seeing her own panties. That was a purplish color with an n on the front. Also on the back had a well-endowed woman in a tight body suit with glowing lines, under the woman was Purple Heart.

"Ooh I didn't know you liked Neptune," said Konata to Misao with awe.

Misao glared at the otaku while trying to cover her panties.

"Why you little sneaky, little…brat," muttered the fang girl with rage.

"Misa-chan please calm down, let's find you something to wear," Ayano pleaded to her friend.

Suddenly, Misao reached into her bag and pulled out a stop watch.

"Huh, what is that?" asked Konata with a raised eyebrow.

Misao clicked it and vanished.

"Huh, where did she go?" asked Konata looking for the fang girl.

Ayano also become shocked at seeing her friend disappear.

"Misa-chan," muttered Ayano worried.

She also noticed her friend's bag was gone.

'Misa-chan, most have stopped time. I better call her later,' thought the orange-haired girl sadly.

"Ouch, what the!" said Konata in pain.

Ayano looked at Konata to see, the girl looking a little roughed up. Her hair was messier, even her part of her underwear peaked out from the top of her skirt.

"Sweet mother of anime, I've been attacked again!" exclaimed Konata trying to fix her panties.

'Misa-chan must have attacked her,' thought Ayano with a sweat drop.

But she was getting a little angry at the otaku.

"Ahh much better," said Konata in relief.

Konata looked at Ayano and became scared.

"Oh no, that's not good," muttered Konata in fear.

Ayano glared at Konata and walked slowly to her.

"What was all that about Izumi-san?" Ayano asked firmly.

Konata started to tap her index fingers together.

"I want an answer right now!" Ayano said with rage.

Konata turned blue at seeing the girls rage; it was beyond anything she seen before. Not even Kagami could be this scary.

"I wanted to know what Miska-kichi was hiding so, I thought by taking that bag. I would be able to find out," Konata answered.

Ayano growled at the answer. Konata backed away from the girl.

"Thank you for the answer, but what we do is not your business! If you wanted to know, you could have asked!" replied Ayano firmly.

"Yes, but would have she answered me," Konata squeaked back.

"I don't know, but that would have been her choice! People need there privacy Izumi-san. I hope you leave Misa-chan alone for a while or so help me," said Ayano still glaring at the shorter girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm," Konata replied hastily.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me. It's Misa-chan that needs it," Ayano shot back.

Konata nodded in agreement and spoke. "Okay, I'll talk to her later."

"Good," said Ayano with a nod.

'I wonder if she can tell me where to find these panties? Maybe I better ask later, much later,' thought Konata about her find.

Ayano started to walk home with Konata doing the same.

Konata was so relieved at Ayano calming down, that she forgot about the strange events.

(Later-Misao's room)

She changed into a brown t-shirt and red shorts. The fang sat down at her desk.

"Damn that chibi," muttered Misao in rage while eating an ice cream.

It was her favorite flavor, it helped her to relax. She did stop time back there. She collected her ruined skirt along with her bag. Sadly that skirt was beyond repair, but she did have extras like everyone.

She even nookied Konata with a wedgie for added measure.

*Ring*

Misao perked at her cellphone. She picked up the cellphone.

"Hello Ayano," Misao answered her phone.

"Hello Misa-chan, how are you doing?" asked a concerned Ayano.

Misao sighed. "I'm doing better."

"I'm glad," Ayano replied softly.

"So what was that all about?" asked Misao.

"Izumi-chan wanted to know about your bag," Ayano answered.

"I guess that was obvious, when she grabbed. Luckily for me, it won't work for no one, but me," Misao said smugly.

"That's true, I wonder why only you?" asked Ayano.

"No telling, but you're okay?" Misao asked with concern.

"I'm okay, you didn't hit me. I was more worried about you, when you lost your skirt," said Ayano.

Misao growled at the memory of that. Luckily it would seem that no one saw her underwear.

"Misa-chan, you're still a little angry?" asked Ayano.

"Yes Ayano, that chibi went too far! I didn't like being exposed in public," replied Misao angrily.

"I understand, I've also talked to her," Ayano replied with a little anger.

"Thanks Ayano, but why don't we change the subject. I don't want to talk about this right now," Misao said to her friend.

"I'm okay with that," Ayano replied back with joy.

She didn't get to finish what she wanted to talk about. The two friends continued there conversation with each other.

Unknown to Ayano, Misao was planning her revenge on the otaku. She wouldn't be happy with what she was planning.

(The next morning)

"Where is Misa-chan? I'm sure she would have shown up by now," said Ayano at her school's entrance.

There was no site of the fang girl. Ayano decided to look for her teacher. She found Hikaru.

"Excuse me Sakuraba-sensei," Ayano called out to the teacher.

Hikaru looked at her student.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Have you Misa-chan? I'm worried, she hasn't shown up and that's not like her," Ayano said with concern.

"Oh Kusakabe, she is sick today," answered Hikaru with a wave.

Ayano tilted her head. "Sick?"

Hikaru shrugged. "That's what she said."

"Funny, Misa-chan seemed okay last night," muttered Ayano while rubbing her chin.

"I thought so to, but she sounded pretty bad," Hikaru replied simply.

"Okay, thank you sensei," Ayano thanked with a bow.

Hikaru only nodded and left the girl.

'I hope Misa-chan is okay,' thought the orange-haired walking to her first class.

In another empty classroom, Misao looked out the window.

'Where are you chibi, I'm ready for you,' thought Misao with steel.

She wasn't sick, thanks to a device from her bag. She sounded sick to fool her teacher.

After making the call to her sensei, she went straight for school invisible. This was a secret mission that no one needs to know, not even Ayano.

Misao reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of binoculars, they looked high tech.

'Okay, where are you,' thought Misao looking though the device.

It tracked her prey instantly.

"There you are my soon to be victim," muttered the fang girl darkly.

Sadly, she wasn't alone. Her friends were with her.

"Damn, oh well. There are casualties in war," said Misao while putting up the binoculars.

She now pulled out a new device. This one had a visor; gloves and a control panel connected to them.

Misao smirked. "Time for some weather payback chibi," she muttered.

Misao put on the visor and gloves. She turned on the weather machine.

She could see all of the different options for it, including the current weather.

"Oh yeah, let's get busy," said Misao firing up the first phase of her plan.

As for the group of friends, they kept chatting. Konata started to look for Misao, but couldn't see her.

"What's wrong Kona-chan?" asked Tsukasa.

"I was looking for Miska-kichi, but she isn't here," Konata answered.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagami flatly.

"Yesterday I hurt her," Konata replied sheepishly.

"With your damn spying," Kagami said with steel.

Konata only nodded in shame. Kagami sighed.

"Dammit Konata, how badly did you hurt her?" asked Kagami.

Konata pointed them to move closer to her, which they did.

Konata explained what happened yesterday. Both Miyuki and Tsukasa blushed at the story, where Kagami growled at it.

"Konata you baka, how could you be so reckless!" exclaimed Kagami with rage.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," muttered Konata sadly.

"Fine, but still you didn't have to steal that bag of hers. Sheesh Konata," said Kagami with a hand on face.

Konata lowered her head in shame.

*Boom*

"Eekk!" screamed Tsukasa in fright at the thunder.

The group of girls also became scared at the noise.

"Wasn't it sunny just a moment ago?" asked Konata looking at the sky.

They could now see it was clouding up.

"Your right Izumi-san, todays forecast didn't call for rain," Miyuki answered while rubbing her chin.

"Let's get inside, I don't want to get wet," said Kagami to her friends.

They nodded and started walking toward the building.

Misao smirked at seeing her weather machine working.

'Now for the show,' thought Misao ready for the next part.

She needed the storms power for her plan. She raised her hands for the next action.

As for Konata's group, they were almost at the entrance.

"What the?!" exclaimed Kagami in shock.

The wind was picking up around her.

"Onee-chan, what's going on?!" Tsukasa asked in fear at the wind.

Even Miyuki and Konata were being attacked by the strange wind. It picked them up.

They cried out in shock at being in a whirlwind. They all were getting dizzy in the whirlwind.

'I can't just do the chibi, sorry,' thought Misao trying to only focus on Konata, but couldn't.

She worked her hands for the next part.

"I'm going to hurl," muttered Konata in whirlwind.

Even her friends looked sick. They didn't notice what was happening to their skirt's zippers, they were being pushed down. Even there buttons were loosening.

The whirlwind stopped and the group of girls landed, still dizzy.

"I'm so…sick!" exclaimed Konata in shock at finding something amiss.

Her skirt fell to the ground along with her friends falling down. They blushed at showing off there panties.

"Oh my," muttered Miyuki at this.

The pink-haired girl worked to cover her bluish panties. They even showed her love for learning, they had staplers and scissors on them.

Tsukasa also tried to cover her embarrassment. Her small hands couldn't cover her white panties, with a bear face on the back. They even had Kuma under the bear.

Kagami didn't follow her sister's taste, but still had an unusual pair herself. That was black colored with darker lace on the side. Even the front bow was black.

Konata beat them all with her panties. They were lite gray with Angel Beats on the front in red. On their back there was a short brown haired girl with a pistol.

"Let's get inside now!" Kagami ordered to her friends while picking up her skirt.

The rest of the girls run in with their skirts in hand. Luckily they were mostly alone when this happened, so there dignity was probably saved.

As for Misao, she took off her visor and gloves.

'I'm sorry Hiiragi, Hiiragi sister and glasses girl. But this is war and I'm not going to be nice. Luckily for you, I can now focus on my _true_ _enemy_,' thought Misao putting her device into the anything bag.

She now pulled out her tactical suit and put it on.

"There we go, time to get cracking," muttered Misao starting the suit.

The suit formed around her body and turned invisible. Misao went off to start her prank war with the chibi.

To be continued

A/N one more chapter for this story and I'm done with it. The next one will feature Kagami. Feel free for reviews or comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter four-Sharing

(With Ayano)

The class just started, but Ayano was worried. She caught a glance of the strange weather.

'Could that have been Misa-chan's work? I did see a person or a group down there. I don't know, but I'll kept a look out,' thought Ayano trying to figure out what happened.

As for Kagami, she also tried to focus on the lecture. She still was jumpy from her _event_.

'How could wind do that? More importantly, if someone made it,' thought Kagami rubbing her chin.

It sounded strange, but could be right. Konata said the same thing in way.

Kagami only shrugged and went back to the teacher's talk.

(In an empty room)

Misao stood in the place, with her suit.

'Perfect place for my operations,' thought the girl reading the tactical data.

From her looking around, this was the best place for spying.

"Well then, time to get started," muttered Misao while taking off her suit.

After taking it off, she placed it into her bag. With a hum, Misao pulled out a sketch board with dials.

"Okay, my create and changer is ready," muttered a smirking Misao.

She looked over the device.

"Okay, you're ready for use, but I'm antsy. This screams to be used," said Misao at the board.

Quietly, she looked out the window. She even lowered herself to be not seen.

About a minute, she saw a teacher. The teacher had long blond hair in a ponytail with a white ribbon. She had on reddish pants with a white shirt tucked in.

"Here we are, now let's see," muttered Nanako placing the materials close to her.

The teacher was working on the score board and the announcement panel.

Misao smirked at seeing her _test_ _subject_. She pointed the board at Nanako and pressed a button. Misao calmly sat down at seeing the teacher on the board.

'Let's see here, hmmm oh my. Kuroi-sensei is being _dull_ today,' thought Misao at seeing the teacher's outfit completely.

On the device screen, you could see Nanako in her underwear. Nanako's choice was a simple white bra and white sports panties.

Misao took a quick peck outside, the teacher was fully dressed.

'So I can look and it wouldn't change Intel, I want it to,' thought Misao.

She played with the dials, Nanako's picture zoomed up to the teachers panties.

'Hmm, this is perplexing. I'm not sure, but what the hell,' Misao thinking of what to do.

She pressed a button and various panties showed. Misao turned the dial, they changed with it.

'Nope…not good enough, right there!' thought Misao at finding a choice.

She confirmed the choice and it changed the teacher's underwear.

Nanako stiffened a little, but kept working on the board.

'Who knew she had such a taste,' thought Misao with a smirk.

She could see it on the screen, but wanted to know if she was wearing it right now.

'Why not, I need to know if this thing works,' thought a devious Misao.

With a press of a button, Misao made Nanako's pants vanish.

'Oh yeah, it works,' thought the fang girl with an evil chuckle.

Nanako didn't notice her problem. She was too busy working.

Misao had changed her panties into a pink panty that had a flower on one side, and on the other side had a big bow.

'Why is it so breezy in here,' thought Nanako while writing down the scores.

'Time to test the other part,' thought Misao working in the dials with glee.

She then changed Nanako's clothes into a black miniskirt with a white shirt.

"Huh?" muttered Nanako at feeling a change.

She looked at herself and screamed in fright.

"What in the hell is this?!" exclaimed the teacher.

She now looked like a high strung teacher.

"How did this happen?!" asked Nanako wanting an answer.

'Time to stop the testing, and get my _real_ _target_,' thought Misao with a snicker.

She had enough fun, with the press of a button. Nanako was back into her normal clothes.

'What was that?!' thought Nanako now clothed in her earlier clothes.

She checked herself again, but couldn't find anything wrong.

Nanako sighed and spoke. "My mind must be playing tricks. Too much from late night gaming."

Nanako only went back to work and finished. She left the area.

As for Misao, she was chuckling darkly.

'Now for you chibi,' thought the fang girl waiting for her prey.

She heard the bell ring.

'Here's my chance,' thought Misao while looking for Konata.

Misao soon found the otaku. She pointed her device at her.

'Got you chibi!' thought Misao in victory at catching Konata.

Misao ducked and messed with the device. She snickered at the new outfit for Konata.

As for the otaku, she entered Nanako's classroom. She heard mutters and laughs.

'Oh no, I'm getting a bad feeling,' thought Konata with a sweat drop.

"Izumi," Nanako growled. "Why are you wearing an _elementary_ _school_ _uniform_?"

Konata stiffened at the question. She looked at her clothes and turned blue.

"What in the name of anime is this?!" exclaimed the otaku in disbelief.

She indeed looked like an elementary school girl. She had a blue shirt and red skirt combo. On her head was a yellow cap. There was even a red saddle on her back.

"How did this get on me?" asked Konata in shock.

"I don't know, maybe you better find out. After you change into a real school uniform," Nanako stated with a glare.

Konata only nodded and ran off to the washroom. She needed to check everything.

'Oh yeah, that was priceless,' thought Misao watching this as hidden as possible.

Misao followed Konata to the washroom, but didn't go in. She went into a classroom that was empty, waiting for her next move.

Konata walked into the washroom and looked into a mirror. She sighed at this.

"What's going on? This is becoming one freaky day," muttered the otaku.

She stiffened with another thought.

'No way,' thought a nervous Konata.

She lifted her skirt and growled.

"Alright, now I'm mad!" exclaimed Konata.

Her Angel Beats panties were changed into…this! They were normal pinkish panties with little angel on the front and on the back had two white wings.

"No one messes with my favorite panties and gets away with it!" Konata spoke with rage.

"Izumi-chan, what's going on?" asked female voice.

Konata looked to see Ayano looking concerned.

"Sorry Ayano, but I'm having a bad day," replied Konata.

Ayano tilted her head. "How are you having a bad day?"

"Can't you see my uniform…what the?!" exclaimed Konata at seeing her normal Ryoo High school uniform on.

Ayano only went to take care of her business, but was thinking about this.

Konata checked everything and it was back to before.

'What is going on?' thought Konata trying to figure this out.

(With Misao)

The fang girl was getting worried. Her friend showed up and with it, her chances of being discovered. She hastily put her board into the bag.

'Okay, one more and I'm going home,' thought Misao while fishing out a device.

The gun-like device looked like it launched disks. Misao discreetly aimed the gun at floor in front of the washroom.

Misao waited for her prey and saw her walking out.

'Eat this,' thought Misao pulling the trigger.

A disk launched from the gun and landed in front of Konata.

Konata didn't see it, she only kept walking onward.

Misao watched, but became scared at seeing Ayano walking out of the washroom.

'Oh sweet mother of meatballs, I need to return it now!' thought Misao about to put up her gun.

Sadly, she was too late.

*Boing*

Konata started to bounce around the hallway like a pinball.

Ayano only watched this with shock. She continued to watch the otaku bounce around, but heard a noise.

'Now I know Misa-chan is here,' thought Ayano with a growl.

Konata was about to bounce again in front of Ayano, but landed on the ground dazed.

"Oh man, what is going on?" asked the otaku sickly.

She was about to throw up.

"Izumi-chan," Ayano said to Konata serious.

"Yes," Konata answered weakly.

"We need to check out that room," Ayano replied while pointing to the place.

Konata looked at it and became confused.

"What are you talking about Ayano? That classroom is empty, no one should be in there," said Konata trying to get up slowly.

Ayano glared at seeing something move.

"It is you Misa-chan! I'm coming in there," Ayano said while running to the room.

Konata raised an eyebrow at this, but followed the girl.

Ayano opened the door and saw nothing. She however looked around the room slowly.

"Hey, what's wrong? No one is here," Konata said with confusion.

"Your wrong there," replied Ayano firmly.

Just before she entered the room, there was a flash of light. If Misao stopped time, they will never catch her.

"Misa-chan, come out. I know you're here, you're the one responsible for everything," Ayano called out.

Konata raised an eyebrow at the statement, but was thinking about it.

"What are you talking about Ayano?" Konata asked.

"Misa-chan is able to do…certain things now," Ayano said. "I'm sure she is here."

Konata crossed her arms and spoke. "You're sure, that seems too farfetched. I'm mean; Miska-kichi can't have powers. She needs to be _important_."

"Sorry for not being important chibi," said a cold female voice close to Konata.

Konata stiffened and looked to see Misao glaring at her.

"What the?!" exclaimed Konata in shock, jumping away from the girl.

"Misa-chan, you have some explaining to do," said a mad Ayano.

Misao sweat dropped at hearing her friend.

Even Konata looked scared at seeing this.

"Well its bit of a story," replied Misao sheepishly.

"Okay, but you're going to tell Izumi-chan also," said Ayano firmly.

Misao stiffened and spoke. "What, why should I?"

Ayano glared at Misao, which caused her to shiver.

"I'm with Ayano," Konata said. "I have a right and not because of my curiosity. You've been pranking me all day and I want to know how you've been doing it."

Misao looked back and forth between the two girls. With a sigh, she held up her hands.

"Okay, I'll confess. Since its bit of a story, I'll stop time to explain and show the chibi," said the fang girl with defeat.

Ayano nodded in agreement. Konata also nodded, but was confused.

Misao walked to the center of the room while placing her wrist band into the bag.

Konata looked thoughtful at this; it was the same bag as before.

Misao reached into the bag and pulled out a stopwatch.

"Okay, you two need to hold each other while I hold one of you," Misao instructed to the two while offering a hand.

With a nod, Ayano walked toward her friend. Konata followed the orange-haired girl, not sure about this. Ayano held Misao's hand with Konata holding hers.

With click of a button, the room changed a bit.

Konata looked around the room in awe. It looked the same, but felt different.

"What did you do Miska-kichi?" she asked in wonder.

"I froze time. Like the other day," Misao answered.

Konata looked at the girl confused, but glared at the girl with realization.

"It was you who wedgied me twice! Why I ought to," Konata growled while clenching her fists.

Ayano stepped between the two and glared at them.

"Don't start Izumi-san. I know your mad, but let's be adults about this," suddenly she looked at Misao. "The same goes for you. There has been enough fighting."

The two teens nodded viciously at the threat.

"Okay, but what is going on? How is Miska-kichi able to stop time and do everything?" asked the otaku.

Misao sighed and spoke. "You see it was because of this bag I found."

Misao started to tell Konata everything. Konata only listened, completely in awe at such a thing.

"And that's it," Misao finished her story.

"I don't believe it! You have excess to any kind of gizmo. Man that sounds like Lala from To Love-Ru. Think of all the possibilities," exclaimed Konata in glee.

"Right, but it can backfire on you. I learned the hard way," said Misao with a shiver.

Even Ayano shivered at her own mishap.

'Oh man, I want to use that bag, but I can't. Well not directly,' thought Konata with a chuckle.

The two friends didn't notice Konata's scheming look.

"So you know everything chibi. Please don't go blabbing about it," Misao said to the otaku firmly.

Konata nodded and spoke. "Don't worry; I can keep secret when needed. On my pride and honor as an otaku. I won't tell anyone about your bag's power."

Both Ayano and Misao nodded at the otaku's promise.

"Since everything is okay, Misa-chan. Can you return use back to normal time, I want to finish school," said Ayano.

"Sure thing Ayano, you better join in chibi," Misao said with a nod.

Konata nodded and held Ayano's hand while she held Misao's hand. Misao pressed the stopwatch's button and time returned to normal.

'Oh yeah, I can't wait for my fun,' thought a smirking Konata.

"I'll see you later Ayano," Misao said with a wave to her leaving friend.

"I'll call you later about today's homework Misa-chan," Ayano replied back.

Misao slumped at the jab.

'Right on the attack,' she thought sadly.

'Time to make my move,' thought Konata moving toward her patsy.

Konata tapped the fang girl's shoulder.

"Huh, what is it?" asked Misao looking at Konata curiously.

"You see, there is something I want to check out," said Konata with sparkles in her eyes.

Misao sweat dropped while backing up slowly.

"Right, so…how do I fit in?" asked the fang girl.

"If you stop time for me, I can find my answer," Konata answered with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no, you're not going to prank me!" exclaimed Misao guarding the stopwatch.

Konata waved her hand and said. "Not you, it's another person."

Misao looked at the otaku, trying to see any deception.

"If it will make it better, stop time with me," replied Konata.

Misao thought it over.

"Okay, you win," said Misao with a nod.

Konata smiled while holding out her hand. Misao took the hand and pressed the button to stop time.

Time stopped and with it. Konata let go of Misao's hand.

"Thanks Miska-kichi, I'm off," said Konata leaving the room with haste.

Misao only watched this with a tilted head.

'Good, I just have to play it safe with her. Oh right, I'm going to have fun with that bag,' thought Konata at seeing everything frozen.

She arrived at her destination. She nodded and walked into the classroom.

'Here we are Yu-chan's classroom,' thought Konata with a cat smile.

She looked to find her pink-haired cousin. She also sees a fellow comrade close-by. However, she was looking for a certain green-haired girl.

"There is Minami," muttered Konata while walking toward the girl.

Konata tried to find out the thing that Yutaka once said about Minami. Konata didn't believe it, but Hiyori also said the same thing.

"Man, I can't see with that…why not!" exclaimed Konata while hitting her head.

Konata worked on making Minami standing up, which was harder than expected. The taller girl was heavier then she looked.

"Dang, that was a job," muttered the otaku while swiping off some sweat.

Minami now stood in front of Konata, frozen.

"Time to find out if you're like Miyuki-san," Konata muttered with a smirk.

Konata undid Minami's skirt. Konata eyes widened in shock, she even pulled down the girls stockings to make sure.

"By anime, she and Miyuki-san wear cute panties!" exclaimed Konata in disbelief.

But it was plain as day, Minami's pure white panties had a dog face on the front. On each side of the dog's face were bones. There were even rows of bones on each of the legs side.

"I thought the cool type would wear something cool, not cute. Well this confirms Yu-chan's word," said Konata scathing her head.

Konata could only wonder about the girl's taste. She sighed and started to fix Minami back into her seat with her clothes back on.

"I better get back," muttered Konata done with her task.

The otaku walked to where Misao was at. She entered the room to see a glaring Misao.

"You took your time," replied Misao flatly.

"Sorry, but I'll was busy," replied Konata while rubbing the back of her head.

"Okay, let's get back to normal time," Misao replied back simply while offering her hand.

Konata took the hand and with that. Misao returned them to normal time.

"Thanks Miska-kichi, I'll see you later," Konata thanked the fang girl while leaving the room.

Misao looked at otaku inquisitively, but changed devices. She donned her tactical suit and went home.

(Later-Ryoo High)

"Are sure this is a good idea?" asked Misao dressed in her school uniform.

Konata was close to her, also in her school uniform.

The two students were watching Miyuki and Minami after school. It was time for the weekend. Misao was bugged by the otaku to do this; she didn't totally disagree with, but was confused at the request.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Misao quietly.

"I don't know if you've seen those two underwear's choice, but I have. They clash with their images, so I want to correct that for a short time," Konata answered quietly.

Misao only nodded, she did do that with Ayano. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bazooka looking device. It had dials and a targeting site.

"Okay, you want to shoot?" asked Misao showing the bazooka.

"Yep," Konata answered with a cat smile while taking the bazooka.

Konata worked on the dial, she placed it on sexy underwear. She aimed it at the two talking girls.

'Here we go,' thought the cat smiling otaku.

She pulled the trigger. A silent shot came from this; Misao made it a silent weapon.

Miyuki giggled. "It seems Cherry is quiet a hand full."

Minami only nodded with a smile, she loves her dog.

Suddenly, a dust cloud covered the two. They coughed a little. Strangely enough, they felt there clothes changed. The dust cleared and they blushed at seeing themselves.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Miyuki.

Even Minami cursed quietly at this.

Miyuki was wearing a red bra and panty set. Her bra had lace on the cups with a bow in the middle. Her panty was laced in front with flowers on it. There was a bow on the back.

Minami's set was black. The bra's lace had butterflies on it. Her panty had a floral print with the lace, on the sides had bows. It brought out her slender figure in a good way.

Even Miyuki's underwear brought out her qualities. Like her smooth skin and her curves.

They tried to cover themselves. Lucky for the two, they were alone.

"Dang chibi, that does suit them," muttered Misao at the site.

Konata only nodded in agreement, however she started to work on the bazooka.

"Let's get inside and find some clothes, Minami-san," said Miyuki to her neighbor.

Minami was about ready to bolt, but stopped.

"What is that?" Minami asked at seeing something coming at her.

Miyuki also looked lost at seeing it.

*Boom*

A dust cloud covered them from the shot. The dust dispersed and they were in different clothes again.

Miyuki was in a pink string bikini. The top part struggled to hold the pink-haired girl's assets.

Where Minami was wearing a black string bikini, even though she didn't have Miyuki's _top_ _problem_, the bottoms were showing off her _other_ _asset_.

Minami looked at a spot with a glare.

"What's wrong Minami-san?" Miyuki asked the younger girl.

"I think someone is over there and they are responsible for our problem," Minami answered firmly.

Miyuki was confused at the answer, but looked at the spot.

"Let's check it out," Miyuki replied unsure.

Minami nodded and walked toward the place. Miyuki also followed.

They heard something, but went they got there. No one was there. They realized there clothes returned to normal.

"Did that really happen?" asked Miyuki.

Minami shrugged. "I'm not sure, but let's go home Miyuki-san."

Miyuki nodded and with that. The two left for home.

As for the ones responsible, they came out of hiding.

"That was close chibi," said Misao with a sigh.

"At least we weren't caught," was all that Konata said.

Misao only looked at the otaku.

'I beginning to think, she is only using me,' thought Misao tightly.

It was like this lately, just the other day. Konata wanted to stop time so she could copy Kagami's homework.

"Time to hit the manga, so see you tomorrow Miska-kichi," said Konata leaving for home.

Misao only waved at the otaku, unsure about that. She went off to home.

(Later)

She arrived at her room. Misao placed her stuff at her desk. She stripped off her school uniform and hanged it.

Misao only walked toward her bed and laid down on it. Not concerned at being half naked.

She had on a lite green sports bra and lite green sports panty. That on the front had sports for live. Even if it wasn't seen, on the panty's back were soccer balls.

'This stinks,' Misao thought with frustration.

The otaku was getting more demanding.

*Ring*

*Ring*

Misao reached for her cellphone.

"Hello Ayano," Misao answered the phone tiredly.

"What's wrong Misa-chan?" Ayano asked concerted.

"It's that darn chibi," Misao answered tightly.

"She has been asking for devices hasn't she," said Ayano calmly.

"Right, I don't know what to do," replied Misao with a sigh.

Misao heard Ayano hum in thought. Ayano knows about Konata's request from Misao's bag.

"Too bad we can't give it up," said Ayano.

Misao hum a yes at that. They could do that, but what would happen if they did that. Konata could find it and use it. She could even use on her.

'Man that would be the pits, that chibi is only leaving me alone because I can only use…it. That's it!' thought Misao springing up with realization.

"Ayano, I have an idea!" Misao exclaimed to her friend.

"You have an idea," Ayano replied calmly.

"Yes, I do," Misao replied back with a smirk.

She told the orange-haired girl her plan.

"It might work Misa-chan. Do you want me there for it?" asked Ayano.

"If you want to," Misao said simply.

Ayano agreed and they kept planning on what to do.

(The next day)

Both Ayano and Misao meet up with Konata at a park. Each dressed in there street clothes.

"So what are we doing today?" asked an eager Konata.

"I'm not sure, my bag isn't working," answered Misao with a sigh.

"What?!" exclaimed Konata.

Misao nodded and showed the bag. It looked like it did before Misao took it.

"Are you pulling my leg?" asked Konata.

Misao shook her head. "I'm not chibi, I tried earlier and nothing."

Konata grabbed the bag and looked it over. She even tried to open it, but didn't open like last time.

"Darn it! What's up with this?! What happened to it?" Konata asked the fang girl with a glare.

"Hey, it's my bag! I'll have you know," Misao shot back with her own glare.

Konata growled and spoke. "Okay, but what happened to it?"

Even though she can't have Misao use it, she might be able to calm it for herself.

"Misa-chan might have overused it," Ayano answered while rubbing her chin.

"I guess," replied an unconvinced Konata.

Konata wrested with the bag again, but then.

"It's falling apart!" exclaimed Konata at seeing it fall apart.

She tried to save it, but it only fell to the ground as dust.

"Damn it! There goes my fun!" Konata exclaimed in rage.

"I guess the bag is only good for two runs," muttered Misao disappointed at her loss.

Konata glared at the fang girl.

"Hey, don't look at me! I wanted to keep it!" Misao shot back with her own glare.

Konata only sighed and replied. "Your right, it was fun as it lasted, so back to normal life Miska-kichi."

Misao only nodded sadly.

Konata left the two, but kept an eye out for anything. There wasn't anything unusual happening.

As for the two friends, they watched the otaku leave.

"Is she far enough?" Misao muttered to Ayano.

"Yes, she is gone," Ayano answered.

Misao let out a breath of relief and exclaimed. "Oh man! That was close, I thought she would find out it was fake."

Even Ayano was sweating nervously at this little show.

Her friend had made a fake bag that looked like the anything bag, it even acted like it. Konata's wresting had torn it, which destroyed it.

"But don't do anymore pranks around Izumi-chan. She instantly will know that you still have the bag," Ayano stated firmly to her friend.

Misao nodded and spoke. "Right, I'm out of the pranking business for a while. However, I've found something interesting."

Ayano raised an eyebrow.

Misao dug out a map along with her anything bag. She opened the map and pointed to a spot.

"Right here when we have golden week. We can try flying Ayano," Misao explained to the orange-haired girl.

"What? But how, I mean what about the planes and people?" Ayano asked franticly.

"I've done my homework; this place doesn't have any planes go though there at certain times. Also, it's a remote place with not to many people living there. So we can fly all we want with any devices," said a devious Misao.

Ayano couldn't help, but smile at the fang girls plan.

"Well…I've also wanted to fly," replied Ayano with longing.

Even though it would be dangerous, it still was exciting. There were also some devices that she wanted to try out.

"Okay, when golden week begins. We go there for a few days, but what about the money for it?" said the orange-haired girl.

Misao smirked while showing a new device. It looked box-like with a control panel.

"Ayano, get beside me and get ready for one heck of a ride," Misao ordered with a smirk.

Ayano did that and waited.

Misao pushed a button and with a flash of light. The two teens vanished.

They arrived at Misao's room.

Ayano looked in awe at being there so fast, but stiffened.

"Are we fully clothed Misa-chan?" asked a shaky Ayano.

"Pshh, please Ayano. This isn't To Love-Ru. We are fully clothed and exactly in my room," Misao replied with a waving hand.

Ayano looked at herself and did see she had all of her clothes intact. Even Misao looked alright and this was clearly her room.

"As you can see," Misao said. "I'm getting the hang of my bag. We could even have a portable house to use there."

Ayano liked the idea of having, their own house to use.

"I like the idea, but let's not Misa-chan. We don't need something harming the house and it breaking apart with us in it," Ayano explain sadly.

Misao also nodded sadly at the logic.

They continued there plans for golden week with all they want to do. They might even visit a beach.

It was thanks to Misao's anything bag. The two friend's adventures continued unknown to anyone, but themselves.

The end

A/N that's it for this arc, the next star is Kagami. Let's just say, she will have a _magical_ _time_.


End file.
